Just Breathe
by Harmonize Insanity
Summary: It's all he can do now, just laying there. Maybe he's seeing things, the young man can't tell what on earth is going on around him. All he can see is THAT boy, calling out to him from the deep. Maybe this isn't a dream, maybe it is, he honestly can't figure it out.


[This was inspired by Surfacage's artwork on Tumblr, I'm sorry I can't post a link to the picture here without the formatting getting rid of the first half of the link...I hope you enjoy!]

* * *

"_Hey!"_

Comatose. Everything we like a blank slate, completely unaware of what was going on around himself. Not even what has _happened_ to himself. A huge blur, one minuet he was ripping apart at the seams and the next he found peace, quiet, almost perfect harmony in insanity. Nerves tingled, their electric current of pain seizing his chest, his lungs with each breath. Drowning, that's what was happening to him, death was ever near as he struggled to try and reach the surface, to unfold the recent pass of events.

"_Oi! Leo! What the hell are you doing just laying there? Stop being so lazy and get up! Get up, dammit!"_

That…voice. Piercing the black, slicing perfectly into the dull and rather bleak darkness, blurred words and shouts echoing ever so softly around in the world beyond this little paradise. This temporary relief, before ever witnessing the battle field. The voice, it was a flashback into another time, to that old life of Leo's—his previously short lived time of blinded peace and happiness. Then again, how could the book worm _ever _forget _his_ persistent yelling, tearing him from the fabrics of his own book's bindings, which he wove himself so deeply into for relief?

"_OI! LEO!"_

Good god, he really was causing a ruckus now, wasn't he? It was like that boy didn't give a care in the world of who was around, just yelling at the top of his lungs for him to get up, _screaming _it. The raven head kept his eyes shut, almost unaware that they even _were _shut, and just laid there, ignoring the calling at first. This was a dream, it was fake, there was no way that the boy could be alive again—that…Elliot could be _alive_. Elliot kept at it, so it seemed, tearing harder and harder to loosed the raven head from his rather broken state.

Tearing him down, yet reconstructing him at the same exact time, the work only a god could seem to do so flawlessly. Slowly, ever so slowly, he gave in, feeling himself slowly raise to the surface of this ever dream. Golden eyes emerged under heavy eyelids, fluttering as the light shone from above, the muffled and rather distorted sounds of beyond coming into focus with each blink. Fully reviling the hidden beauty of his eyes, once hidden away by rather bulky glasses with shame and fear, his eyes widened.

"_Took you long enough. Look at me, Leo!"_

He followed the command, soundlessly. His eyes ever so glided across his face, locking eye contact with a figure whom he never expected to ever lay eyes on again. Elliot—there he was, he was still wearing the same outfit he was the day he disappeared, faded from his grasp. Leo could tell that there was something different about him, his appearance was _almost_ were no golden lights surrounding him, just a thin white hue, his body just visible enough to depict his face, his appearance clearly. A scowl was present on his face, how predictable that one was, it was almost like taking a glimpse into the past. The boy almost wondered if he was dead, until that voice shouted at him again.

"_Stop zoning out on me! Listen, get up already, stop being a lazy ass like you are and kick that Vessalius' ass!"_

What…? Now that was a hard one to believe—go kick Oz for no real reason? Then again, he had every reason, Oz was a relative of Jack Vessalius, his ancestors' killer. There was no way he'd let that kid get away with anything else, he had to kill him. Maybe Elliot was siding with him this time? His golden eyes flickered with a rather surprised look, body and face still motionless from the injury. Blood was still seeping gently out of the wound, soaking up his entire back and his chest, did Elliot not even see the condition he was in? Or the fact that those treasured glasses of his were missing, was the boy blind?

"_Stop being so weak, you're nothing better than an Edgar at this point! Get up, stop sitting there like you're a damn corpse, Leo! Get up and fight back—!"_

Now it almost seemed like a demand. Leo couldn't really believe what he was hearing, not quite sure what was going on. Elliot was so mad at him, like he always seems to be. Like he always seemed to be, maybe that's why he's not responding….he wanted to cling onto every second that he seemed to just stay here, yelling at him like this. Joints moved involuntarily, tightening together to perform the simplest tasks of movement, a raven head nodded softly, the world once more going black as heavy eyelids dropped over his golden eyes. Fight back, he said. Fight back, you can do this.

"_Good, I'll leave this one to you. I'll be watching…"_

Watching—? Blinking, he tried to locate the boy's form in the sunlight, but found it gone. With a single message hanging in his head, a number one priority, he began to move, once again lunging into the battlefield. This fight wasn't over, he was fully intended to try and win it.


End file.
